


Silent Movie

by Ghoulish (Miruku)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, For a Friend, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miruku/pseuds/Ghoulish
Summary: A small and grossly adorable moment shared between boyfriends.





	Silent Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a friend some fluffy fluff and here is the fluffy fluff! 
> 
> Its super short but the entire focus is supposed to be just on this little short moment they shared so just accept the short length pls (weeps bc I haven't actually written in a long time and this was hard).

There was something about the way Tsukishima’s fingers laced through the untamed mess of Kuroo’s hair that sent tingles down his spine and left him struggling to concentrate on the movie playing. Colours played out across the screen and voices reached him but didn’t register, Kuroo’s mind was a daze that continued to fight off the urge to fall asleep right where he sat. Tsukishima’s fingers moved in undefined patterns against Kuroo’s scalp, winding strands around strands before working gently to untangle them again. It was almost routine now, but the shock of how delicate and soft Tsukishima’s hands could be never failed to blossom across Kuroo’s cheeks in the form of a gentle blush. Those hands capable of stopping some of his hardest spikes, of enduring injury mid-game and pressing forward, those hands never failed to melt Kuroo in the best possible way and he loved every minute of it.

Kuroo breathed out a contented sigh and slumped further forward in his position, his hair a mess splayed across the static of Tsukishima’s sweater and the steady thump of Tsukishima’s heartbeat sounding right by his ear. They were a tangle of limbs; Kuroo sat melting between Tsukishima’s sturdy thighs, his own lay bare and tangled between the blankets they’d dragged down to nestle into. Tsukishima bent one of his legs at the knee to accommodate the way Kuroo made to capture his thigh in a one armed embrace, he silently revelled in the way Kuroo’s fingernails traced patterns in the denim of his jeans as if to mimic the ones combing through his hair.

A rare, genuine smile found its way to Tsukishima’s lips and those lips soon pressed little kisses to the top of Kuroo’s head. Feeling the abrupt - but not unwelcome - change in pressure to his scalp, Kuroo tipped his head back against Tsukishima’s chest to level him with a questioning stare. Those eyes asked why he’d stopped with the mind numbing hair play, and the answer he received came in the form of Tsukishima’s arms winding their way down to wrap loosely around Kuroo’s neck. The movie now forgotten, the two continued to gaze uninterrupted into each other’s eyes in a sickly sweet way they’d never allow anyone else to witness. 

Kuroo loved the way that only he knew how gentle Tsukishima’s usually harsh glare could truly be, and in return Tsukishima quietly adored the way Kuroo’s playful glint took on a more genuine form when they were alone.

Tsukishima leaned down a little further, pressing chaste kisses to the parts of Kuroo’s face that he could reach. His forehead, the corners of his eyes, the bridge of his nose; and if he leaned a little further he could probably reach Kuroo’s lips, but the steady blush that dusted Kuroo’s cheeks honestly made Tsukishima’s heart swell and he wouldn’t miss that crooked smile by covering it with his own. Not that Tsukishima himself wasn’t dyed a rosy shade of pink, because no matter how often he showered Kuroo in affections first, it was always the way Kuroo’s gaze completely outshone his own that threw him a little off balance.

Sucking in a breath that only minutely shattered the moment, Tsukishima nestled his nose into Kuroo’s hair, inhaled the scent of day old shampoo and nudged Kuroo’s head forward once again. The movement called for Kuroo to pay attention to the movie, but how could he when Tsukishima’s lips mouthed muted words of adoration into the mess of his hair? The hand at Tsukishima’s thigh hadn’t moved all the while and Kuroo gave a subtle squeeze of his fingers, applying just enough pressure for Tsukishima to know that he loved him too.


End file.
